


All of You

by Rhysanoodle



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysanoodle/pseuds/Rhysanoodle
Summary: Elriel sin and angst inspired bythis post.





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> Elriel sin and angst inspired by [this post.](https://azrielsiphons.tumblr.com/post/178509091654/holy-shit-azriel-putting-his-hands-on-elains)

“Az, stop it,” Elain giggled. They’d just returned from dinner and a symphony in the Rainbow, and as Az touched down on the balcony of their cottage on the edge of Velaris, he was already peppering her with kisses, eager to finally have her all to himself for the rest of the evening. **  
**

“I don’t think I shall my dear. I feel I’ve waited long enough tonight.” The edge on his husky voice was ravenous as he bit down salaciously on her earlobe, eliciting an unintentional moan from deep in her throat.

Ever since she’d agreed to marry him, and he realized that she really was going to stay by his side for all eternity and not run away from the broken mess he still somehow thought he was, his appetite for her had been unquenchable.

It was like she had finally flipped the switch inside him that had allowed him to give himself fully to her, and he couldn’t get enough of loving her and feeling irrevocably loved in return.

As he continued to carry her inside, he leaned down, his hand finding purchase in her soft, luscious curls as he rubbed his thumb over the small hurt and lost himself in her lips. She ferociously returned his advances, reaching up to run her hands through his own silky hair and teasing at his lips with her tongue until he finally opened fully for her.

As their tongues collided, flitting playfully with each other as their breaths mingled, he cautiously transitioned himself until he was seated on the couch with Elain straddling his lap, her gown now pulled up to her waist allowing his free hand easy access to her backside, which he took full advantage of, pulling her down until she was flush against his chest. His hand slid into the lacy scraps which he recognized as some of the slinky little pieces he’d bought her for her birthday last year.

Excellent. With any luck, she’d have the matching corsetted bra on as well, and he couldn’t wait until he got to unwrap her completely.

Elain had begun to make her move as she steadily kissed down to his neck, covering it thoroughly with little pecks and bites which she would kiss better and she knew drove him absolutely crazy.

He still didn’t know what he’d done to deserve her loving him so intensely, and though he’d felt more confident in their relationship as of late, the deep-seated insecurities were still lying hidden beneath the surface.

He tried to return her mouth to his own if only so he could express how desperate he was for her in this moment, but instead of allowing him to reel her back in, Elain switched her focus, tenderly grabbing his wrist and inching it down her face until she was kissing the palm of his hand, and Az just froze.

“El…”

“What’s wrong?” she inquired as she looked up and stared intently into his honeyed eyes, her lips still burning through his skin. _Burning._

“You know I don’t like them… Don’t want you to…”

“Focus attention on them? Az, we’ve been together for years, and you still try to obscure them from me, no matter how many times I tell you that I love them, that I love everything about you.”

“They’re ugly and you’re so...perfect. It just feels like an abomination anytime I see them marring your own flawless skin.”

“Nonsense. They’re beautiful. In their own way. Just because they look unique doesn’t make them any lesser than even my own hands.” 

He doubted that. Nothing could compare to the epitome of perfection which was Elain Archeron. She was the most gorgeous creature he’d ever laid his eyes on in his six centuries of existence.

To demonstrate, she took the hand she was still keeping lovingly near her mouth and held it out so she could lay his own palm against his.

“See how wonderfully they cradle my own? And yours are always a little on the cooler side, and they feel so nice after a long day of sweating out in the garden. And the ridges are so intricate and feel so incredible. I just want to run my own fingers over them all day.” She removed her hand so she could lightly brush a tickling finger over his palm.

Frowning a bit as she cast her gaze back to his eyes, she continued, “Don’t make that face at me. You’re perfect, and I wish you knew that.”

He leaned in to distract her with a kiss, but she turned her face to the side, in turn deflecting him.

“Not a chance.” She grabbed both his hands in her own. “Unzip me.” There was nothing but pure command in that silky voice.

She had never taken this tone with him in the bedroom—always preferring to let him take charge—but he found himself completely in her thrall. He moved his hands to the rear of her bodice and carefully tugged on her zipper, until she was able to shrug off her long sleeves and let the gown pool at her waist.

“Like what you see?” Her own voice had turned tantalizingly sultry as she moved on him.

Indeed he did. His mouth watered at the sight of the cobalt lace he’d picked out vainly to match his own siphons which was now exquisitely showing off her assets to him and leaving little to the imagination.

“That’s what I thought.” She didn’t even wait for him to respond, reading all that she needed from his longing gaze. She turned the two of them until she was able to take one hand and shove until he was prostrate on the sofa and she was hovering over him.

“Now take it off.” She tilted her head as she waited for him to comply.

Az rose to the challenge, unhooking the stunning undergarment, and then, for good measure, sliding her gown down her legs, with her assistance, until only the delicate scrap of fabric separated him from having all of her exposed to him.

As he hooked a knee between her legs, she straddled him, and brought his hands to her bare breasts.

They felt magnificent as always, as he fully took them in. Her creamy skin melted beneath his touch as he traced circles around her peaked nipples, her desire for him growing as they hardened beneath his fondling fingers. It still astounded him that she could garner this much pleasure from these wretched, mangled things.

Not allowing him the opportunity to slow down, she leaned in and kissed him voraciously as his touch turned more hungry, as he took handfuls and greedily massaged them, flicking at her nipples as she moaned into his mouth.

“Harder,” she murmured against his lips. “I want to know exactly what you’re capable of.”

Shit. He could feel his cock already twitching in his pants, and he wondered how much longer she’d be able to keep up this level of domination over him. If anything it was a blessed relief, to not have to think about what he was doing with his hands and just oblige his wonderful fiancée.

So he did, intensifying the ferocity with which he was caressing her breasts as he matched the rhythm she was setting with her lips. She bit down fiercely on his bottom lip, and he responded by pulling roughly on her nipples until she detached herself with a series of ragged breaths.

“I want those fingers inside me.” Immediately, he began to slide one hand greedily down her waist, but she once again halted his progress. “Not there. Not yet. I want to taste them.”

He retracted his hand. “I want you to watch while I enjoy devouring every inch of them. And then you may ravish me.”

Fine. If she wanted to play this little game, who was he to disappoint her? Taking two fingers, he brought them up to her lips, where she opened for him slowly, allowing them to sink into the void deliciously slowly as she met them playfully with her tongue.

Cauldron boil him. He was going to combust from the sensuous way she was sucking on them. Practically imitating what he knew she could do to his cock, she moved on him, closing her eyes and relishing in the worshipping of them.

She pulsed them in and out, running her tongue along the length of them, occasionally pausing at some of the scarred ridges and caressing them attentively, as if they were somehow enhancing the experience for her. And he was truly beginning to enjoy this, especially as she began taking him as deep as she could, and his fingertips grazed the back of her throat.

As she heard his breath hitch, she migrated one hand down to his waistline and deftly unbuttoned his trousers, thrusting the hand in and fondling his balls until he was at full attention for her, and she rubbed at the tip, coating her hand in his natural lubrication.

Fuck. She began to move on him, matching the pacing of her mouth and completely unraveling him. At this rate, she wouldn’t even need to stroke his wings in order to give him one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever experienced.

As she picked up her tempo, she kept her thumb on his head, rhythmically stroking until time slowed to a grinding halt as lightning coursed through his body and release found him. As he released a series of long, jagged breaths, she slowed her pace, caressing him through the throes of his pleasure until he stilled beneath her, utterly worn out, and she pulled away both from his cock and from the fingers still buried in her mouth.

“Now you may fuck me with your hands,” she leaned down to whisper in his ear, the seductive, commanding voice not abandoning her for even a second. I think you’ll find that I’m quite ready for those now.” She nodded at his saliva-slicked fingers.

He couldn’t help the wicked grin which split over his face as, fast as an adder, he flipped her so he was now hovering over her and let his wings flare out in a primal, utterly male display of dominance as he contested her hold over him.

Plunging his lubed-up fingers into her, he found her body eagerly awaiting his touch, the action smooth and frictionless as he breathed in the scent of her and she instinctively raked her fingers through his hair and pulled as she found a purchase in it.

“Gods, you have no idea what you do to me,” she breathed even as her back arched and he knew that this quickly, the fingers he had hooked inside her, thrusting as he rubbed at her favorite spot, she had almost found her own pleasure.

“Azriel. Fu—fuck,” she pleaded as he skirted around her release, slowing his speed anytime he could tell she was getting close.

“No, Elain, you have no idea what you do to me,” he rasped in her ear before crushing her lips with his own and pumping passionately with his fingers as he guided her through the final blows, and he felt her shudder beneath him as she gasped out his name.

The little moans she made as she writhed from his touch were an ecstasy which he craved with his every waking breath. Her warmth clenching around him as she shattered a wine so divine, it was a wonder he ever managed to stay sober.

As she finally stilled beneath him, he retreated, but his hand didn’t make it far before she was once again taking him by the wrist and guiding it to suit her own devious purposes.

Staring him dead in the eye with those caramel ones of her own, she brought the fingers back to her lips, taking them once more as she licked the taste of her own juices off of him while giving him a little smirk. He had never fully been in control, even when he’d had her pinned under him; she’d just let him believe that until it suited her to re-exert her own.

As she let go of his wrist, removing the hand from her mouth and ending their little game, she sat up and joined him in his lap once he’d repositioned himself as well.

“I love you, Az,” she murmured, as she pressed herself into the crook of his neck.

“I love you too,” he mimicked, but he didn’t get to to say any more before she cut him off.

“But if I ever notice you shying away from touching me with your hands or allowing me to love on them again, I will just have to use every ounce of my being to make you remember how much I love them. I want them on every inch of me all the time. I’m never going to walk away from you. I’m never going to look at any part of you and think that it’s anything but incredible and devilishly sexy. Do you understand?”

“I think I can get used to this,” he chuckled. “Give me some time to grow accustomed to it. I’ve never felt this close to anyone before, so it’s difficult for me to accept that, but I’m sure that with those feminine wiles, you’ll have me trained in no time.”

“Excellent. Glad we’re in agreement.” She pulled back from his chest so they were face to face once more. “Now do it again,” she demanded breathily as she brought her lips back to his.


End file.
